The Lurking Dead
by Dxsib
Summary: The Lurking Dead Out Now, 17 months into an outbreak that occurred before those months. A group has to get to wellington so that they keep away from lurkers.


The Lurking Dead

**Chapter 1: 20 Months With No Accident **

**Into the dawn of night, our weapons were loaded, our bags were packed with the monthly supplies that we needed. I always wondered, why do we have to go on supply runs, were the youngest men in our group and the girls don't have to go. **

**To heck with that, my name is Jace. **

'**We should start a fire' Bryce said.**

**Oh yeah that's my companion Bryce. We've been best mates for so long and to be honest when his mad he is a real badass.**

'**Yeah I'm freezing cold' I agreed.**

**I put my bag down on the ground and Bryce was going to set the fire. **

'**We can't stay here for long' I told Bryce.**

'**I know I know, just a little rest' **

**I put my hood on, I guess the fire isn't that fast to cool you.**

**Bryce was constantly kicking the dirt to make the fire more finer.**

'**Need help' I asked him.**

'**Nah it's okay, I'll just get more wood'**

**Henry walked into a path of the woods.**

**My walkie-talkie starting calling in.**

'**Jace, Bryce you guys alright' Molly said.**

'**Oh yeah hi Molly' I answered back.**

'**Sweet I will call you back soon'**

**I put my walkie-talkie back in my backpack and went close to the fire.**

**I was shivering. Our group was thinking of going to Wellington. **

**Christha our leader, and Clementine; a friend of mine, both planned it. **

**If the cold if going to keep the walkers away why aren't they worrying about our warmth.**

'**Shut up kid we know you're with someone' a mysterious voice said. **

**I got scared. I walked up to the path were Bryce went through.**

**I saw Bryce talking with two scavengers. I had to figure out a way to distract them. **

**One of the scavengers grabbed Bryce.**

'**Let go of me you filthy bugger' he struggled. **

'**Than stop struggling you poker face' the scavenger.**

'**Winston we have to find out where his stuff is then we kill him' Scavenger # 2 said.**

'**Cut to the crap' Winston said.**

**I looked at a rock on the floor and I picked it up. I was aiming at Winston so that Bryce can break free. I threw it at him eventually.**

'**Bryce come on' I yelled.**

**Bryce dashed to me. We ran back to our rest spot and grabbed our stuff. We kept running.**

'**I'm going to frickin kill you kids' Winston said.**

**Suddenly we saw Molly running towards us.**

'**Look over there its Molly' Bryce pointed towards us.**

'**What she doing' I said.**

**Bryce trips and Winston dashes to him and the scavenger behind him gets his gun out.**

**Two zombies approach Molly.**

'**Oh really' she mumbled.**

**She whacked the first one with her climbing pick but the other grabbed her.**

'**Help' Molly yelped.**

'**Come help your friend mate' Scavenger # 2 said.**

**Chapter 1: 20 Months With No Accident Part 2**

**I dashed to Molly who desperately needed help. I pushed the zombie off her and smash its head with my feet. **

'**Thanks, now let's go help Bryce' Molly said.**

**We dashed to Bryce and the scavengers. **

'**Come help your friend mate' Winston said.**

**We dashed to the scavengers but one of them lifted their gun up.**

'**Not one more step' Scavenger # 2 said.**

**Molly and I noticed a walker coming behind them.**

'**What are you going to do kids' Winston said.**

**The walker got closer and closer and the finally.**

'**You can't do nothing, just give us your stuff' scavenger # 2 said.**

**The walker bit scavenger # 2.**

'**Oh crap no' He said.**

**Bryce nudged Winston and ran towards us.**

'**Just run' I yelled.**

**30 Minutes Later**

**We were huffing and puffing and finally we made it.**

'**Christha were back, open the gates' Bryce yelled.**

**Christha came running down from the RV she was on top of. **

'**Alright come in' She pulled the gate open.**

'**What were you thinking Molly' Bryce bellowed.**

'**It's not my fault you guys took long' she answered back.**

'**I almost got killed' **

'**Look guys it's okay now, were safe'**

'**Yeah for now' Molly mumbled.**

'**Where is Clementine' she asked Christha.**

'**Inside, guys you should come inside too'**

'**Do you think Wellington is a real good idea' I said.**

'**It's our only hope Jace and you're going deal with it even if you gets cold' Christha said.**

'**Whatever I hope this is a good idea' Bryce said.**

**Christha went to walk back inside.**

'**Boys' she muttered.**


End file.
